Silent secrets
by katizo terusei
Summary: "Explain." "Explain what?" "Why you never let anyone know your a girl." "I-I don't think you should know now." MoriXOC, KyoyaXOC, NekozawaXOC, HunnyXOc, KaoruXHikaru, TamakiXOC. Written in Tamaki's point of view. rating may change later.
1. Shiyko

Student: Shiyko Okunote

Bio: An average student, seems kind of shy. He's never really talked to anyone. He's been in my class since I moved here and as far as I know hasn't spoken a single word at school. I wish I knew more about him, and maybe see if he would join the host club. But to be honest, I've never actually seen his face, His long black hair covers his face and reaches about half way down his back, Haircut defiantly needed. Maybe if we could find out more about him, he would want to join! I hope so! A new member would be amazing!

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

I blinked and smiled at him. "I'm thinking about adding a new member, Shiyko Okunote."

He just sighed and walked away, such a grump.

I looked over to Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai, both looking bored but happy. Just as I suspected, Everyone's been trying to be happy so they won't upset me! The twins barely even look at me anymore! This sucks! That's why a new member would be the best thing to brighten thing up around here!

I stood up from the couch. "Guys, I have an announcement. Tomorrow, We're going to get a new member! Or die trying."

They all smiled, silently agreeing that it was a good plan. I discussed the matters with Kyoya, since he seemed to know everything.

He nodded. "Tomorrow is Saturday, We'll all go to Okunote-san's home in the morning."

~3~

The next day we all rode to Okunote-san's home. I was so eager I had forgotten to buckle my safety belt, which caused me to fall when the driver hit the breaks. I smiled as we entered the home and were escorted to the fifth floor. "The master is in there" One of the servants said pointing to a room and walking off.

I smiled and knocked. Another servant answered "Yes?"

I blinked, slightly confused "Uh...We're looking for Shiyko?"

She smiled and let us in. "Please be quiet, The master's younger sister has just fallen asleep" She said pointing to the crib in the corner. Shiyko was sitting next to it listening to music, hair still covering his face. He must not have noticed the door had opened at all, because he didn't even look up.

I tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly and took off his head phones "hm?"

I smiled "We were wondering if you'd like to join our host club Okunote-sempai"

Shiyko sighed and shook his head no. I blinked "Why not?"

He stood up and turned toward me. "Your club is for boys who want to see girls melt at their pressence, which is not only idiotic but and insult to all women."

I froze, He had spoken...he...sounded feminine.

"Furthermore, Only boys can be hosts." He said pushing his hair out from infront of his face "And I'm not a boy, you baka."

My shock furthered, looking at HER. She had bright red eyes and actually looked like a girl! I felt like a baka. No wonder Shiyko had always kept his hair like that, It covered her chest and feminine facial features.

"Don't tell me you didn't know Tamaki." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T KNOW! NO ONE BUT YOU DID!"

"Actually We all knew." The others said.

Shiyko scoffed and sat back down. "Whatever. If that's all you wanted, I suggest you leave."

I nodded and we all turned to leave, before I reached the door Shiyko winced in pain and coughed up blood. "Damnit."

The servant gasped. "M-Master!"

I spun around. "Kyoya!"

He already had his phone out. "On it."

I nodded. "Mori. Get her outside and ready for the ambulance."

He nodded and picked her up bridal style, carrying her downstairs. When we reached the first floor the ambulance was already there and waiting. Kyoya got up front and we all got in the back with Shiyko. She screamed in pain as the specialists hooked her up to the machines. I bit my lip, I barely knew this person, despite the fact that we had been going to school together for 3 years, and I was worried that she might not make it before we reached the hostpital.

(AN: Like it? I wrote it at 2 am and worked on it for an hour. I'll continue if I get atleast 3 reviews. Oh and sorry Haruhi fans she won't be in this story at all!)


	2. Hisuko

The ride to the hostpital seemed to take forever. When we finally got there the doctors said her conditions wasn't well, and the chances of her making it were slim. We stayed there for a few hours until the nurse said we should leave. But even at home I couldn't help but worry, I called the others and they were too.

We went back the next day but still no sign of recovery. We came back everyday for a week, and then it happened.

Hunny-senpai had finally stopped crying for the fifth time and one of the nurses came into the waiting room. "Excuse me, but are you the group for Miss Okunote?"

I nodded.

She smiled, "She's awake."

All our jaws dropped and we ran to her room. It was true she was awake! She was sitting on the bed staring at the wall, seeming sad.

I blinked. "Shiyko? Is something wrong?"

She frowned and a tear fell. "You took me away from Hisuko and Beruko. Now the only ones that are with them are the servants, they must be terrified."

I sighed. I had almost forgotten, Shiyko's parents had died in a car wreck after her little brother was born. The whole school had heard about it since her fathers company, Okunote music industry, was quiet famous. After that her fraternal twin sister Hisuko and her had taken over the company.

I was about to hug her when I noticed the blood on her lips. "You haven't fully recovered yet have you?"

She shook her head no. Another tear fell "I've had this condition since I was born. My heart didn't develop properly so I can't be too active or else I'll cough up blood and go into cardiac arrest."

Hunny-senpai ran up and hugged her "Shi-Chan that's so sad!"

She blinked. "Shi-Chan?"

He nodded. She smiled "I like it, it sounds cuter than Shiyko." (AN: FYI Shiyko means demon)

He smiled and walked back, and climbed onto Mori-senpai's shoulders. She froze seeing him, I guessed he scared her. At least until she turned away blushing lightly. My eye widened, did she like Mori-senpai?

~3~

One month later Shiyko was back in school and seemed happier too. She came by the host club everyday after the guests had left to tell us bye. Which I figured was to only see Mori-senpai. And she also brought Hisuko a few times. Her light brown hair always pulled back and baby blue eyes sparkling. She seemed to be the exact opposite of Shiyko, literally. (AN: Hisuko means angel)

Things seemed to be good, almost as if this was fate. I couldn't think of anyway this could get better.


	3. Saki, Miyusi, and Koshia

(I'm gonna switch the writing way. Okay, for the next few chapters it shall be written in Shiyko's point of view)

I sighed. Me and Hisuko had been listening to Tamaki talk about the upcoming dance for almost two hours now, and to be honest I couldn't have care less. Then the doors opened and three girls, all wearing a different uniform, came in.

Tamaki froze, almost as if he knew them.

All three of them smiled, and walked towards me and Hisuko. One grabbed my chin carefully, making my hair fall from out in front of my face. "You poor thing, stuck here, trapped and forced to pretend to be a boy." She turned to glare at the host club, "You all should be ashamed." She said before pulling me into a hug, "This poor girl shouldn't be wearing a boys uniform, It's awful that you would even think about making her."

I pushed her away "They didn't make me, I chose this because I can't stand the yellow goofy pastries they make girls wear." I said pointing to Hisuko, whom just rolled her eyes.

The brunette woman's jaw dropped. "Y-Your okay with not having the others know you're a girl?" She sounded disgusted. I just nodded in response. I walked over to the host club, putting my arms around Hikaru and Kaoru's shoulders "And don't say anything bad about my friends." My eyes turned darker red "Or you'll die."

She seemed horrified, and her and the two others ran out "THIS ISN'T THE END! WE'LL BE BACK!"

I rolled my eyes and sat back next to Hisuko. I was about to put my headphones back in when I felt someone pat my head. I looked up to see Mori, he smiled. I looked away, my hair recovering my face to hide my blush. He sighed and walked back to where him and Hunny were sitting. Hisuko looked at me, an amused smile on her face, she mouthed 'you like him.'. I just playfully shoved her in response. We both laughed. I looked at Tamaki and smiled "Now what were you saying?"

He smiled back, "I was saying, all of the hosts are going to need dates, do either of you have any ideas of who we should bring?"

I held up my cell phone, "How many you need?"

He chuckled, "Well Hikaru and Kaoru are going together, to keep up the brotherly love thing. So I guess four."

Kyoya stepped in, "Nekozawa-senpai will be joining us as well so five." That comment made Tamaki freeze in fear and go to his corner. I nodded and called my friends, Saki, Miyusi, and Koshia. They agreed. I tapped Tamaki's shoulder. "I've got dates for Nekozawa, you, and Kyoya. That's all I could do."

He stood up and patted my shoulder "Well then you and Hisuko can go with Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai"

We both blushed, which made Tamaki smile. "Then there are no objections?"

Hisuko and me sighed. "Whatever."


	4. Explain

I sighed, Hikaru and Kaoru were getting mine and Hisuko's dresses ready so we just waited for the others to show up. The door opened and I was tackled to the ground in a hug "SHIYKO!"

I sighed and hugged back, "Hey Miyusi"

The light orange haired girl smiled at me and sat beside Hisuko. I smiled seeing her light green eyes, they always seemed so happy. I spun around feeling someone tap my shoulder "Oh, Hey Saki!"

The short black haired girl sighed, "Why are we here again?"

Koshia pouted "I told you! We're here cause Shiyko wanted us to go with some of her friends to a dance." Her blonde curls bouncing slightly when she moved.

Saki frowned slightly then sighed "Alright then where are the retards you set us up with."

I smiled, I pushed Saki towards Kyoya, Koshia towards Tamaki and Miyusi toward Nekozawa. "There."

Miyusi blinked "But what about you two?"

I blushed slightly and pointed toward Mori and Hunny. "The blonde one's Hisuko's the other one is mine."

I looked at Saki to only see her and Kyoya having a glaring contest, which made me laugh.

Hikaru and Kaoru came out with five hidden dresses "Here, we have your names on tags so you can tell which dress goes to who" They said sending us and the dresses toward the changing room.

Hisuko smiled seeing how the dresses matched our eye colors. Mine was red, Hisuko's light blue, Saki's black, Miyusi's green, and Koshia's silver. I blinked, and realization hit me like a ton a bricks. "I-I have to wear this I-in front of M-Mori." I said fainting.

Hisuko rolled her eyes and woke me up, then pushed me behind one of the curtains. Half an hour later we were all dressed and having Tamaki's hair stylist fixing our hair.

He straitened Koshia's, put Hisuko's in a bun, curled mine and clipped my bangs back, kept Saki's the same, since she refused to let him touch it, and put Miyusi's in two buns with a few strands falling tastefully around her cheeks. I frowned, thinking I looked too girly. The others, minus Saki cause she was sulking with me, gawked and squealed about how cute they looked.

~3~

I sighed, hiding in the maze. I was too shy to let Mori see me like this, I was more afraid about what he would say than anything. I sighed and sat under the gazebo as a tear fell, I silently wished I wasn't so shy. I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Mori. He frowned "Are you hiding from me?"

I froze not knowing what to say, I just shook my head no. He sighed "It's okay if you are, a lot of people are afraid of me because of how I look."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and hugged him. "That's not true Mori! Not everyone is afraid of you, I'm not."

He blinked and hugged me back "Explain."

I looked up at him "Explain what?"

"Why you never let anyone know you're a girl."

I blushed "I-I don't think you should know that right now."

He frowned "Tell me. Please"

I sighed "Because ever since I started Ouran I've had a crush on a guy, and I've been trying to be a boy so maybe he can't tell."

He looked sad. "Who is he?"

I blushed realizing our faces were inches apart. "Y-You."


	5. Heart broken

"_Y-You."_

_He just froze, shocked. He finally snapped out of it after a minute "I-I'm sorry Shiyko, I have to go." He said standing up and walking away._

_I felt the world crash down around me, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I didn't know what else to do, so I just laid down on the bench in the gazebo and cried. I stayed there for what felt like years ,but was actually only half an hour, until Hisuko and Miyusi came and took me to the host room, still crying._

_When they asked me what was wrong I just shook my head and hugged my knees, tears streaming down like a river. I didn't even know what to say, That my whole heart is broken because my first love doesn't love me back. I would sound so stupid saying that. I looked around, he wasn't there, which only made me sadder. Even if I couldn't be with him, it still made me happy to see his smile, it always cheered me up when I was sad._

_When the others came back, except Mori, they all tried to get me to talk. Which of course I wouldn't. That made Kyoya call a doctor, the twins cry, Hunny hug me trying to cheer me up, and Tamaki freak out saying 'someone hurt my daughter!'. I sighed, "He doesn't feel the same." I said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear._

_Tamaki fell to his knees beside me, "That's what this is about? A guy?"_

_I glared at him, "He's not just a guy, he…..He's an angel! He's my first real crush, my first love….Never say anything bad about him again Tamaki!" I said crying harder and clenching my fists._

_The twins blinked "So who is this guy?"_

_Almost as if on cue, Mori came in. I hugged my knees hiding my tears from him. I had never felt this sad in my life, and I couldn't let the one who hurt me see it._

_Tamaki already knew. "Mori-senpai…." He said staring at the floor "….You're the one that hurt Shiyko?"_

_Mori just stood there confused, until he saw me. "Sh-Shiyko…" He said hand reaching forward. Hisuko grabbed his hand and glared at him "Leave my sister alone you heartless bastard."_

_She helped me stand up, and walked with me out to the car where our driver was waiting. She told him to take us home. I frowned, tears threatening to spill out again, and rested my head against the window, silently crying myself to sleep. I felt Hisuko cover me with her jacket, like the caring sister she was. I felt another tear slip out and drifted completely into a nightmare. One where every time I looked at Mori he had another girl._


End file.
